


Dumm gelaufen?

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Humor, M/M, Porn Battle, Prompt Fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es war ja nur als Scherz gedacht gewesen. Merlin hatte gelesen, dass die Schalen eines Dracheneis ein gutes Aphrodisiakum wären. Das musste er doch ausprobieren, oder nicht? Naja. Vielleicht hatt er da den Mund etwas zu voll genommen ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumm gelaufen?

**Author's Note:**

> prompts:   
> Merlin, Arthur/Merlin, zermahlene Dracheneierschalen im Essen als Aphrodisiakum
> 
> Geschrieben für http://ficathon-de.livejournal.com/18007.html
> 
> Natürlich gehören mir die beiden Schnuggels nicht!

Es war eine blöde Idee gewesen. Er hätte aber auch wirklich nicht gedacht, dass es stimmen würde. Vor allem hatte er vollkommen unterschätzt, wie gut sein kleines Experiment wirken würde.  
  
"Nächstes Mal, wenn du eine dumme Idee hast, Merlin ... Lass es bleiben!", schalt er sich selbst und versuchte seine Kleidung zumindest soweit zu richten, dass er nicht mehr aussah, als wäre er gerade noch einem reißenden Wolf entkommen.   
  
"Merlin!"  
  
Merlin sog scharf die Luft ein und sah sich in Panik um. Er brauchte einen Fluchtweg. Möglichst schnell möglichst weit weg. Seine einzige Chance. Die einzige Rettung.  
  
"Oh Merlin! Komm raus." Die Stimme war ein lockender Sing-Sang. Als wenn er darauf hereinfallen würde!  
  
"Merlin! Ich will dir doch nichts Böses. Komm schon!"  
  
"Ja klar. Das glaub ich jetzt auch", murmelte Merlin zu sich selbst. "Vielleicht wenn die Wirkung nachlässt. In ein paar Stunden." Merlin spähte vorsichtig um die Ecke und zuckte zusammen, als er seinen Verfolger näherkommen sah. "Tagen. In ein paar Tagen", murrte er missmutig, stieß sich ab und rannte weiter den Gang entlang. Er fand sich gleich darauf vor einer Wand wieder und musste feststellen, dass er es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, in eine Sackgasse zu flüchten. Und sein Verfolger war ihm dicht auf den Fersen.  
  
"Oh oh." Merlin rüttelte an der Tür zu seiner Linken, fand sie verschlossen. Ein gewisperter Zauber, und das Schloss schnappte auf. Er stürzte in den Raum, schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und verschloss sie sofort wieder.  
  
"Wenn du denkst, dass du mir so einfach entkommen kannst, muss ich dich enttäuschen!" Sämtlicher Sing-Sang war aus der Stimme gewichen und jetzt bekam Merlin wirklich eine Gänsehaut.  
  
Als er etwas von der Eierschale des Dracheneis zerrieben und in das Essen von Arthur gemischt hatte, war das nur als Scherz gedacht gewesen. Er hatte nur testen wollen, ob das wirklich wirken würde. Okay. Nicht ganz uneigennützig, dass er die Wirkung eines Aphrodisiakums ausgerechnet an Arthur hatte testen wollen, doch die Wirkung hatte er wirklich unterschätzt. Nur wenige Löffel des Eintopfs und Arthur war wie ausgewechselt. Seither verfolgte er ihn, versuchte, ihm die Kleidung vom Leib zu reißen.  
  
Im ersten Moment, als Arthurs Lippen die seinen trafen und der lang begehrte Prinz ihn fordernd küsste, dachte Merlin, ein Traum wäre wahr geworden. Der Traum war längst zum Albtraum geworden. Arthurs Küsse waren rasch geradezu grob geworden, er hatte angefangen, an Merlins Kleidung zu zerren und zu reißen, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Grob hatte er versucht, ihn in Richtung Bett zu drängen und hatte Merlins Widerspruch gänzlich ignoriert.  
  
So hatte er es sich gewiss nicht vorgestellt.  
  
"Merlin! Bitte mach auf ... ich weiß, dass du da drin bist. Merlin, ich brauche dich. Ich brauche deine Hilfe."  
  
Merlin schnaubte etwas. "Ja, schon klar. Darf ich für die prinzliche Hoheit den Hintern hinhalten, damit er sich abreagieren kann? Von wegen Brauchen."  
  
"Merlin?"  Arthurs Stimme klang längst nicht mehr aggressiv oder bedrohlich. Eher ... Flehend.  
  
Der junge Magier runzelte die Stirn und wollte schon nach der Tür greifen, besann sich jedoch rasch eines besseren. Arthur war nicht bei Sinnen. Und gewiss war er nicht scharf darauf, aus erster Hand zu erfahren, wie potent der Prinz unter dem Einfluss der Dracheneierschale nun wirklich war.  
  
"Merlin?"  
Es brach ihm das Herz. Ungelogen. Er musste Arthur nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass er tatsächlich am Verzweifeln war. Es war ja auch nicht die Schuld des Prinzen, dass er sich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte.  
  
"Gegenmittel ... Warum hab ich nicht weiter gelesen? Das war so dumm von mir!", murmelte Merlin erneut zu sich selbst. Es rüttelte an der Tür und Merlin warf sich dagegen, aus lauter Angst, dass Arthur in einem Anfall rasender Wut einfach die Tür eintreten würde.  
  
"Bitte, Merlin. Ich verbrenne. Was ist los mit mir?" Arthur klang schläfrig, verwirrt, verzweifelt.  
  
Nachdenklich kaute Merlin auf seiner Unterlippe herum, versuchte das Für und Wieder abzuwägen.  
  
"Sire, ich will Euch wirklich helfen, aber ..." Wo er doch so trunken vor Lust und Leidenschaft war ... würde Arthur überhaupt merken, wenn er Magie anwandte? Gewiss nicht. Oder? Noch viel wichtiger: Würde Arthur sich erinnern können, wenn die Wirkung endlich nachließ? Der Gedanke war so gar nicht erbaulich. Merlin war in Schwierigkeiten. In verdammt großen Schwierigkeiten. Er musste irgendetwas dagegen tun.  
  
"Augen zu und durch", sprach er sich selbst Mut zu und holte tief Luft, ehe er die Tür aufriss und sich für den Angriff seines Herren wappnete. Mit geschlossenen Augen und angespannten Schultern stand er in der offenen Tür, doch nichts geschah. Vorsichtig öffnete Merlin ein Auge und spähte hinaus in den Gang.  
  
Arthur stand an die Mauer gelehnt, die Augen seltsam glasig, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.   
  
"Hallo Merlin."  
  
Er reagierte zu langsam. Der andere Mann schoss um die Ecke und hatte das Zimmer betreten, noch ehe Merlin die Tür wieder zuschlagen konnte.  
  
"Aphrodisiakum, Merlin? Wirklich?"  
  
"Was? Woher wisst Ihr ..."  
  
"Ich bin nicht halb so blöd, wie du denkst", murrte Arthur. "Und als ich noch jünger war, hatte ich eine lange Unterredung mit Gaius zu dem Thema. Allerdings dachte ich nicht, einmal selbst das Opfer solcher Mittel zu werden."  
  
"Ich bin sicher, Gaius hat ein Gegenmittel ..." Merlin wollte sich an Arthur vorbeidrängen, doch der andere Mann hielt ihn mühelos fest und schob die Tür mit dem Fuß zu.  
  
"Gegenmittel? Da fällt mir auch so einiges ein. Aber zuerst darfst du von deiner eigenen Medizin kosten." Arthur grinste und zog die andere Hand hinter dem Rücken hervor. Noch ehe Merlin sich wehren konnte, hatte ihm Arthur einen großzügigen Löffel Eintopf aus dem Teller in den Mund gestopft und Merlin schluckte, ohne nachzudenken. "So ist es gut. Und noch ein Löffel." Arthur grinste noch etwas breiter, während er Merlin ruhig ein paar weitere Löffel von dem Eintopf fütterte.  
  
Die Welt verblasste. Nichts war mehr wichtig, nur Arthur. Die breiten Schultern, das unwiderstehliche Lächeln, die wundervollen Muskeln, die Merlin in- und auswendig kannte. Das goldene Haar, die leuchtenden Augen ... Und die Hitze in seinem eigenen Körper, die ihn verbrennen wollte und von der er wusste, dass nur Arthur sie würde löschen können.  
  
"Wie fühlt sich das an?", flüsterte Arthur und nahm selbst einen Löffel Eintopf. Genüsslich tauchte er den Finger in das Essen und leckte ihn mit einem geradezu gurrenden Laut ab.  
  
"Du darfst dich ausziehen ... wenn du willst."  
  
Merlin grinste und gehorchte. Arthur hatte noch nie eine bessere Idee gehabt. Er hatte sich kaum seiner Kleidung entledigt, da küsste ihn Arthur auch schon fordernd, drängte ihn auf das leerstehende Bett zu. Merlins Hände zerrten und zogen an der Kleidung seines Herren, suchten nach Haut, nach Kontakt, nach Nähe. Nach Rettung vor der brennenden Hitze, die durch seinen Körper wallte und die nur durch Arthurs Berührungen erträglich wurde. Er keuchte, als ihn Arthur etwas unsanft von sich schob und auf das Bett stieß. Der Prinz zog vielsagend die Augenbrauen hoch und fing an, sich aus seiner Kleidung zu schälen. Es dauerte viel zu lang.   
  
"Sire. Lasst mich Euch helfen. Bitte", flehte Merlin.  
  
"Heute nicht, Merlin. Heute bist du nicht mein Diener. Leg dich hin." Die Worte, mit sanfter Stimme gewispert, klangen wie ein Versprechen.  
  
Merlin gehorchte verwirrt doch all seine Gedanken waren wie weggewischt, als Arthur zu ihm auf das Bett kroch, Merlin geradezu unter sich begrub, seine Nähe ihn verbrannte und beruhigte, wohlige Schauer über seinen Rücken jagte.  
  
Denken war ohnehin viel zu aufwändig, also vergaß Merlin alle Gedanken und ließ sich fallen, in die starken Arme seines Prinzen, in Gefühle von Leidenschaft und Lust, in Empfindungen, die so umfassend und großartig waren, dass er sie nie hätte in Worte fassen können.  
  
Arthur so dicht bei sich zu fühlen, war besser als er sich je erträumt hatte. Einen Moment musste Merlin grinsen und sich eingestehen, dass die Idee wohl doch nicht so dumm gewesen war. Dann jedoch wischte Arthur sein Denken fort und trug ihn in eine Welt, die Merlin noch nie in dem Maße erfahren hatte.

 

ENDE


End file.
